Mazinger EX
by Exiakaiser
Summary: My first attempt at a Super Robot Story! Koji Kabuto has fought all different types of Mechanical Beasts, but the latest threat has proven a difficult match. However, just as the new monstrosity is about to deliver the final blow, a new Mazinger unit appears and quickly deals with it. What is the secret of the Mazinger EX? And who is the pilot?
1. Mazinger EX Arrives in Time!

Exiakaiser: Welcome to the first Super Robot Story I have ever tried my hand at- Mazinger EX. In this world, a new war has begun- the war against Kaiser Hell.

In this story, Koji Kabuto and the gang are set upon by a new type of Mechanical Beast- the Mecha-Choujin, created by combining the Mechanical Beasts with future technology from the former Horuthi Imperium. This technology, provided by Kaiser Hell (Whom has established a means to deliver this technology to his past self), gave Dr. Hell the ability to finally crush Koji and Mazinger Z. Or so he thought…

Each chapter of this series will start with a piece of the history, starting with the Death of Dr. Hell in the 6th episode of _Mazinkaiser_.

However, first is to set the timeline after the events of the franchise's end. Approximately 700 years have passed after Dr. Hell and the Mikene were defeated by the Photon Research Lab's ultimate mecha, Mazinkaiser. Since then, mankind has relapsed into a new feudal age, with the ruling class sharing money with the rest of the population. Mankind has entered into a peace treaty with the Lamenton Empire Science and Light. Since then, a new era of exploration has begun, with humanity setting up space colonies all over the galaxy. However, the cosmos are not a safe place to be, as the threat of the Horuthi Imperium, a race of conquerors, having been defeated by the Lamentons, have revealed a new weapon- A new type of Mechanical Beast called Mecha-Chojin. These super mecha terrorized several worlds into submission, all under the banner of the new lord of the Horuthi Imperium, Kaiser Hell. However, in the aftermath of the Lamenton-Horuthi War, the Lamenton Empire's manufacturing abilities have been significantly diminished. Since they have no the means to create new weapons, they decided to share their tech designs with their allies. The Photon Research Conglomerate, the most advanced research group on Earth, began manufacturing a new series of Super Robots to protect the galaxies.

Of them, the Mazinger EX (aka Mazinkaiser Victory- Lamenton Name) is the most powerful, using an upgraded Photon reactor, inside a downscaled Mazinkaiser body (about the same size as Mazinger Z). It's pilot, the heir to the Lamenton Throne, was to be sent back in time to stop Kaiser Hell's war of conquest. However, since Time travel is unpredictable, the pilot was shot back too far…

Now, before we spoil anymore story, let's get this party started in earnest, by introducing the main character of this story:

Name: Shingen Sanada-Lamenton

Gender: Male  
Age:27 years.  
Species: Human/Lamentonian Hybrid

Occupation: Mazinger EX Pilot  
Appearance: Hair Style: Short length and kept spiky. Maintains it himself.  
Hair Color: Fire Red (Like all Lamentonian Males- Women are Blue-haired) and short  
Eye Color: Mixed- One red, the other Green  
Physical Build: Shingen stands at 6'1" and weighs about 195 lbs. decent build slender.

Attire: He wears a red bancho and black slacks with black boots (Standard Lamenton Garb for Imperial Children). Pilot Uniform: Black with metallic joint guards, and a full helm in the style of War Machine.

Other: Carries a picture of his family in his wallet. It has him, his father, Hlashinger Yamisama-Lamenton and his mother, Mirai Sanada, princess of Japan (Long story short, the ruling class got reinstated after the Lamenton Empire allied themselves with Earth. However, they now rule as a committee, sharing the wealth all over- No more poor!).

Personality: Laid Back and knowledgeable. Has a knack for history and mecha combat.

Background: Shingen was born on the Homeworld of the Lamenton Empire of Science and Light. After his father died in battle, his mother was allowed to raise him on Earth, provided he returned to the Empire on the day of his 15th Birthday for his Coming of Age. He went through the ritual, and was asked what he wanted to do with his life. When he answered, "I wanna protect the Alliance", he was asked how he would do that, answering "I will fight each battle personally thrown at me with the powers of a God of Justice!" He then was allowed to join the Mazinger Training Corp. After 6 years of training, he was chosen to pilot the newest Mazinger unit, Mazinger EX (aka Mazinkaiser Victory as the Lamentons call it). He was the one who defeated Kaiser Hell in the final battle. However, he was given a special mission- Go back in time and end the war with Dr Hell before it even begins. However, Time Travel is unpredictable, leading to him actually ending up at the beginning of the original Dr Hell's war for conquest.

Quotes (If needed): "I must not lose! I WILL NOT LOSE!"

However, at this stage in the series, the Mazinger Corps won't get to know who he is. Not until episode 2.

And now, we regrettably now have to talk about something that still makes me angry it even exists- Attack on Titan. They just announced this via Funimation and the anime news network. Eren Yager Fanboys, rejoice- season 2 has been confirmed for later this year. I, personally, only like the series for its technology and world, but to me, the characters are one-sided, and the monsters seem like parodies of the twin gargantuans from the old Toho film _War of the Gargantuans_. It's about two giant humanoid monsters who fight over the people. One is trying to protect them, while the other is killing them. Sound familiar. Plus, I just finished volume 16 of the manga. Took too long to explain the backstory of the world itself, as well as the reason why the titans were killing people in the first place. Now I know why this series is so popular- it's a overrated drama. Why is it that this series is so popular even though it's about as bad, if not worse than an episode of Jerry Springer or Maury? If you have a reason, without being a fanboy comment (I.e. 'It's awesome'), comment. I would love to hear the explanation. If someone can explain the reason well enough, without going total fanboy/fangirl over the series, I will not only do a fanfiction, but create a character for that world, as well as a new system for killing titans.

And now, without wasting further time, let's get this show on the road.

DISCLAIMER! I only own the OC and the basic design for Mazinger EX. Everything else is copyright- for the most part- Toei Production and Dynamic Planning.

A.D. 2060

The final battle of Bardos Island!

Dr. Hell sat in his throne as the rest of the great hall burned. His forces were all destroyed and his last ace, Hell King Gordon was completely destroyed by Mazinkaiser. He was out of options. He sat there and though of his next move. "I can't believe this," he said, to nobody in particular, reminiscing about the loss of his last general, "Not Ashura. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ASHURA? DAMN YOU, KOJI KABUTO!"

Then, the view screen that sat in his throne room collapsed and Mazinkaiser, as if summoned by calling the name of his pilot, appeared before Dr Hell. "Ah," exclaimed Dr Hell, surprised, "Mazinkaiser!"

The Pilder that sat on Mazinkaiser's head, and acted as the pilot's chair, opened up and Koji Kabuto stepped out and said, "That's it, Dr. Hell! Your time is up!" He then jumped down to the floor and walked towards Dr Hell. "There's no escape, so you might as well just surrender!"

Dr Hell laughed loudly and then said, "Driving me into a corner this far. Excellently done, Koji Kabuto!" He then ripped off his robes, revealing a jumpsuit.

"H-Hey," exclaimed Koji, backing off a bit.

"Enormous Power," continued Dr Hell, "Boundless Courage, Incomparable Acting. I am really impressed with the whole package. Extraordinary, really." He then lifted the staff he was carrying over his head, and pointed the head of it at Koji, "But it's all over! Why do you waste your power on something so crass and undeserving as mankind's pathetic search for world peace?"

"What do you mean," asked Koji, confused.

"I need your power for my own goals, Kabuto," explained Dr Hell, pulling a clichéd and tired villain role, "So join me. Won't you stand by my side, and we could rule the whole world? And the whole world will belong to just us!"

"NO THANKS," yelled out Koji, assured in his position against Dr Hell.

"Why not," asked Dr Hell. To him, power was a tool used to grab whatever you wanted. Dr Hell always wanted power above everything else, but only one thing stood in his way time and again. And that thing was the young man standing in front of him.

"I'm not interested in selling my soul to become your evil partner," retorted Koji, almost too quickly. "My grandfather built Mazinkaiser with his own hands, and I will never let you turn it into a devil!" As he said this, the island started to get worse, explosions everywhere, and fire burning all around him.

Dr Hell, thought for a minute, and then replied, "I see. Then I have no other choice but to give up." He then threw his staff at Koji, who fired his blaster pistol at it. However, the distraction worked, as a partition sprouted from the floor.

"What are you doing," yelled out Koji, after falling from his position, "Hold it right there?!" He then saw the rocket, and looked confused.

Dr Hell laughed, and declared, "See you again sometime, Koji Kabuto!"

Koji got up as a pair of explosions flared up around him and said, "DR HELLLLLL!"

However, as the rocket was getting ready for liftoff, it started to explode in places as well. "What's the matter with my rocket," he said, confused with the strange turnabout. However, soon his rocket was too damaged to even stay level, and collapsed. The place was starting to come apart, so Koji returned to Mazinkaiser's cockpit, where he would be safe.

All of a sudden, Dr Hell appeared in front of Mazinkaiser and said, "You win today, Kabuto! Have it your way this time! But I will return one day! WITH MORE POWER THAN EVER BEFORE! I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL AND STAND AS THE WHOLE WORLD FALLS TO ITS KNEES! UNTIL THEN, SPEND YOUR DAYS PREPARING FOR YOUR DEATH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" with that, his body disappeared into the flames, as Bardos Island exploded. However, Mazinkaiser and Koji survived to fight another day.

Little did Koji realized that that single even would trigger a series of trails and tribulations that would shake the very universe to its core. Little did he know that he had not only finally defeated Dr Hell, but that, in approximately 700 years time, a new threat, based on the same tech Dr Hell used, would threaten not just humanity, but the rest of the universe. Nor did he know that the Mazinger after Kaiser would be forced into a risky experimental and untested operation in order to stop this new threat, only to find out that the experiment would force him back even further.

Mazinger EX

Episode 1

Mazinger EX Arrives Just in Time!

2 years earlier

"What the hell," said Koji, confused. After he had defeated one of Dr Hell's Mechanical Beasts, a new monster, looking like a massive, more powerful version of the Karadas K7, appeared. However, it had 2 heads, each with 4 blades on them. These heads were swiveling on long necks, and flinging the blades all over the place. Mazinger Z and the rest of his team were trying hard to dodge each of the blades. However, Boss Borot was the only one unable to dodge all of them, as several cut him to ribbons.

Aphrodite A was able to fend for itself, as Sayaka Yumi was a decent Robot pilot herself. However, eventually, she failed to dodge, as one cut through Aphrodite A's legs, causing her to fall.

-Meanwhile-

Bardos Island

"It would seem Kaiser Hell was correct in his declarations," said Baron Ashura's male side, "Mecha Choujin Grand Karadas K7-Alpha was more than a match for Mazinger Z. Your decision to use the mecha was brilliant as always, Dr Hell."

Dr Hell laughed out loud. "Of course," he then said, "My genius knows no bounds. Now, Grand Karadas K7-Alpha, destroy Mazinger Z! KILL KOJI KABUTO!"

-Back at the fight-

Koji was pinned down, Mazinger Z was on its back as the new robot roared, its arms pinning Mazinger Z to the ground. Koji tried to use the Breast Fire attack, but the robot just ripped it off his chest. The Photon beam was ineffective as well, as the beam just bounced off its hide, and the Rust Hurricane had no effect either.

Sayaka screamed Koji's name. Then, the mecha raised one of its hands, tipped with scythe-like claws, and swung for the finishing blow…

MISSILE PUNCH!

All of a sudden, a fist came flying towards the mecha, punching a hole in the machine's chest. The Fist then flew off…and reattached to the arm of the unit that fired it. It looked like a Mazinger Robot, but it was slightly larger than Mazinger Z. Plus it was more spiky. On its head was a pilder, but it looked strangely more advanced. It then moved almost impossibly for a Mazinger Robot, and a voice shouted, "MAZINGER EX HAS ARRIVED!"

-Back on Bardos Island-

"ANOTHER MAZINGER," said Dr Hell, angrily, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

" _That is Mazinger EX,_ " said a voice, " _It's from the Lamenton Empire. But how could it be here, in this time? Unless…unless they perfected time travel._ "

"Kaiser Hell," said Dr Hell, "How is this possible? Explain!"

" _Mazinger EX is from my era_ ," said Kaiser Hell, " _And is the product of a joint defense project. The story is long, and it would take too long to explain. Pull back your forces before they are defeated here._ "

-Back at the Battle-

"Photon Blast," called out the Mazinger EX's Pilot. The Mazinger's eyes glowed bright red, as twin red beams of energy sliced through the Grand Karadas' first head. However, the second head then swung several blades in his direction. "RUST HYPERCANE," he then called, as a strange white wind shot from the mouth. However, this wind was so strong the blades were atomized within 1.5 seconds. "Time to finish this one off," he then said, "EX BLADE!" All of a sudden, Mazinger EX raised its right hand and a blade appeared in it. It's handle was golden, but the cross guard was shaped like the chest emitters. "Mecha Chojin," he then said, "Return to the earth! Return to the pit from whence ye came! INFERNO TERMINUS!" All of a sudden, the blade started to glow red as fire, and Mazinger EX pointed the blade at the Mecha Chojin. The Blade then fired a red blast of energy at the Mecha Chojin, which was vaporized in mere seconds.

The blade then disappeared and the pilot then said, "VICTORY IS MINE ONCE AGAIN!"

"That robot," said Koji, looking at it, "It defeated the other robot, and barely suffered a scratch."

"You guys alright," asked the pilot.

"Mazinger Z, Koji Kabuto here," said Koji, "Everything still attached."

"Aphrodite A," said Sayaka, "Sayaka Yumi here. Other than the leg components being cut, no damage."

Boss Borot was silent, but it looked like the pilot's chair was in good condition. " _He'll live,_ " thought the mysterious pilot.

"And you are," asked Koji. However, Mazinger EX just walked off. "Hey," said Koji, running towards him, "I asked you a question."

"I can't answer that just yet," said the pilot, "Give me some time to catch my bearings. However, if you pursues me, I will attack you."

With that, the Mazinger EX seemed to float in the air. Then, as if by magic, it seemed to change into an orb of light and fly off. Koji and his friends were stunned by this strange turn of events. "Who was that guy," asked Koji.

-Later-

-Approximately 30 miles away in a cave near the ocean-

The Mazinger EX was in a strange position, as the pilot left the cockpit. His helmet was more like a mask, covering his face. However, he then took off the helmet and thought to himself, " _How did I miss the exit point? Need to remember to let the scientists know about this turn of events._ "

-Photonic Research Labs-

-Based at the base of Mount Fuji-

That robot," said Professor Yumi, "It's definitely a Mazinger Robot. However, its technology is far more advanced than the Mazinger Z. These power reading on its beams attacks are off the charts."

"If it's a Mazinger Robot," said Koji, there are only 2 people who were able to create them- my father, and my grandfather."

"True," said Professor Yumi, "Unless it was from a future time."

-Meanwhile-

-Bardos Island-

" _Mazinger EX comes from the year 2791AD,_ " said Kaiser Hell, " _As part of a joint project between the Photon Research Society, and the Lamenton Empire of Science and Light. It was the turning point of the war I instigated between the Galactic Alliance, and the Horuthi Theological Imperium. Its pilot is the one person I never expected to deal with. He is the heir to the Empire, and one of the best pilots for the Defense Force._ "

"Then we shall refocus our efforts on destroying Mazinger Z," said Dr Hell. "If he is from the future, then if we destroy the Mazinger Z, won't that cause the Mazinger EX to fade from existence?"

" _That should work,_ " said Kaiser Hell, " _But, don't underestimate the EX. It was that Robot that ended me and my plans. However, if I hadn't downloaded my conciousness through time into a supercomputer, I would have finally been destroyed."_

-Back at Mt Fuji-

"Therefore," said professor Yumi, "It's necessary to try to get the pilot on our side. If we are gonna find out the secrets of this new Mazinger, which we will call Mazinger EX, we need to persuade him to return with you guys to the Photon Research Facility. In order to power his Mazinger, the pilot will eventually be required to find a place to gather energy."

"And when that happens," said Sayaka, "We will try to talk to him about joining us."

-Less than a week later-

"Not another one," said Koji, having just defeated Doublas M2. This one was a 4-headed version of the Mecha Beast he just defeated. "If this mecha is anything like the last one, then…"

MISSILE PUNCH!

Almost on cue, , a fist came flying towards the mecha, punching a hole in the machine's chest. The Fist then flew off…and reattached to the arm of the unit that fired it. It looked like a Mazinger Robot, but it was slightly larger than Mazinger Z. Plus it was more spiky. On its head was a pilder, but it looked strangely more advanced. It then moved almost impossibly for a Mazinger Robot, and a voice shouted, "MAZINGER EX HAS ARRIVED!"

"Finally," said Koji, "Now we can try to talk to him."

Mazinger EX moved with a sense of purpose. However, over time, it looked like it was starting to slow down. " _Damn_ ," thought the pilot, " _Need to find a place to recharge._ "

However, he was still holding his own as Mazinger EX was able to blast the Monster with his Inferno Terminus attack. However, the EX then seemed to stop. " _Out of energy,_ " thought the pilot, " _Can't escape, so better decide whether to run or be captured._ "

"It would seem you are in need of a recharge, Mazinger EX," said Koji, "We wish to talk to you about allying yourself with the Photon Research Labs."

"And why should I," asked the pilot over the intercom, "I could just steal photon energy or siphon it like most people would nowadays."

"Hey," said Sayaka, "We are offering you a place to stay, and a chance to keep that mecha of yours in working order."

"I know that," said the mysterious pilot, "However, I am not sure you all are ready to take a look under the hood, as the people of your age would say, if I'm not mistaken."

"The people of our age," asked Sayaka, confused.

"If I tell you my story," said the pilot, "You will understand. So, go ahead, and haul Mazinger EX off to the photon Research Lab. Let them find out who advanced this unit is."

-To Be Continued-

-Next Time-

Koji: What a jerk! First the pilot reveals his true name and allegiance, but reveals he is a prince of an alien empire. However, he then explains that he is on a mission to destroy a being from his timeline who threatens his people. However, before we can ask what the future is like, another of those strange mechanical beasts appears. How will we deal with these? Next time on _Mazinger EX_

Strange revelations!

Battle of the twin Mazingers!

I will not lose to someone from the future!

And we are clear of the first chapter. Whew! This series is also no deadline, so I will keep it going as much as possible. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this series.


	2. Strange Revelations!

Exiakaiser: And right back into the thick of things, he next chapter of _Mazinger EX_. In this chapter, we learn more abut the mysterious pilot and his backstory, who he is and why he is here. Plus, for those of you who were wondering, Shingen is married. And his wife is a Super Robot Pilot herself. However, she was unwilling to travel back because she had to take care of something. However, in this chapter, she is revealed as having done so as well.

Name: Marina Saria-Sanada-Lamenton

Gender: Female  
Age: 27 years.  
Species: Lamentonian Noble

Occupation: Queen Minerva Pilot  
Appearance: Hair Style: Medium length and straight.  
Hair Color: Aqua Blue and medium length  
Eye Color: Mixed- One red, the other Green  
Physical Build: Marina is well built, is very beautiful.

Attire: Pilot Uniform: White with metallic joint guards, and a full helm in the style of War Machine.

Other: Carries a picture of Shingen and her on their wedding day. It was a combination of Earth and Lamentonian Traditions (Western style, and Imperials have to visit the Capital to get approval from the Emperor).

Personality: Always looking after Shingen and supporting him with the Queen Minerva.

Background: Marina was born at the same time as Shingen was, which, to the Lamentons, was considered a sign that the two were destined to meet. Her parents arranged the meeting, which lead to the pair getting along very well. Over the years, Marina and Shingen were almost inseparable. Then the War between the Galactic Alliance and Kaiser Hell began, and Shingen's father was killed in battle during the Battle of Iris 5 (A world in the Iris Cluster, not far from the Lamenton Empire's borders). Before Shingen left, the pair promised to meet once he returned for his Coming of Age Ceremony in about 5 years. 5 years later, Shingen returned, took part in his Coming of Age, and then met Marina, a trainee pilot for the Mazinger Training corps. The two were teamed together constantly, being considered compatible. Turns out they were, in more ways than one. After the pair reached the age of 18, Shingen proposed to Marina. The two were married at age 19. They were given the Mazinger Corps' first Advanced Assault Super Robots, Shingen getting the Mazinkaiser Victory/ Mazinger EX, and Marina getting the Queen Minerva. Then, at the end of the war, Shingen participated in the first Temporal Displacement Operation. Marina then followed in the second…

Quotes (If needed): "Battles are decided by those who have the courage to fight. Do you have what it takes to protect yourself from me and Queen Minerva?"

A few things to know on the subject of the Lamenton Empire- First, while they are devoted to science, they do have a religious belief. Their beliefs are based on certain events. For example, if two children from different families are born under certain circumstances (i.e. the exact same time), the two are destined to meet each other. This is so rare its become a part of their religion. And its only two people per event, for some strange reason.

Second, Nobility is required by law to perform a single tour of duty in the military. It's to learn discipline and leadership skills. However, the branch is up to the person involved. Most serve in the space navy, although there are some who join the world guard, as most of the time they never see any action. In recent years, the numbers of World Guard applicants are growing, as most seem to think that their titles are automatically handed to them on a silver platter. However, the ruling family has always set the example of serving with distinction, and with Shingen's participation in the Mazinger Corps, their reputation has garnered praise with the young nobles, and recruitment for them has recently risen like a rocket through the sky.

And finally, their traditions, are part of their politics. The emperor of the Lamenton Empire always has to meet the young couple if they are nobility/Imperials. It's more of a tradition than actual superstition, especially since Shingen is the next in line to the throne.

However, that is, at this point, just the writer rambling, so let's get a move on. Disclaimer is still the same.

" _A.D. 2768 -_ _A massive Sun goes Supernova in Nebula M45, in front of it a small space station launched before the end of Mazinkaiser absorbs the energy and recreates Dr. hell using stored Data into a new form called Kaiser Hell.  
2775: The Lamenton-Horuthi War ends. The Lamenton Empire is successful at defeating and then absorbing their opponents. However the price of victory is high as its manufacturing core is wrecked and will never recover.  
2776: Kaiser Hell arrives on a previous mining settlement and reactivates it to begin a new army."_

-Excerpt-

Galactic Alliance History

Chapter 7- The War of Kaiser Hell

 **(OP theme- All My Soul by Naw Naw- Angel Links op)**

 **[Intrumental]** The face of Shingen Yamada-Lamenton and the Mazinger EX merge together as the title credits roll.

 **[tesaguri nanka ja hayaku hashirenai]** A Mecha-Choujin, the King Doublas M4, attacks a small city on its way to the Photon Power Labs.

 **[makkuro yami demo osorezu]** The scramble alert is sounded, and Shingen rushes to his Jet Cycle, the Raptor, and heads to the battle field, and begins fighting without his Mazinger.

 **[susundeku to kimeta]** Koji and Sayaka sortie in the Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A respectively. King Doublas is now a few miles away from his goal.

 **[mune ni wa itsudemo aijou to Yuuki]** Shingen manages to destroy a battalion of Iron Mask Soldiers before he is forced to pull back a bit.

 **[ippai sumatte iru kara]** Mazinger manages to take down a few enemies around the area before the King Doublas M2 attacks. He is knocked back.

 **[yawarakaku fukuramu]** Sayaka is pushed back as well, as Baron Ashura gloats.

 **[So I Can Do]** Baron Ashura laughs.

 **[kokoro wa niburasenai (Don't Give Me Up)]** Shingen pulls out the Battle Caller, a badge-shaped device and holds it in the air, calling out , "EX GO!"

 **[donna toki ni mo (Make Up My Mind)]** The Pilder, resembling a YF-22 Black Widow, flies past, and Shingen performs a jump that is perfectly timed so that he lands in the cockpit. At the same time, the Mazinger EX appears in the area, using Lamenton Science to do so.

 **[(Always Get Around!)]** Shingen then calls out, "EX PILDER, ON!" The Pilder then flies towards the head area, flying in an arc to slam right into the docking port at top speed. The force causes the wings to change in shape to an 'X' on the forehead.

 **[asu wo gutto CATCH shite gyutto GET shite motto]** Mazinger EX 'wakes', and slams his fist right into the King Doublas. He then fires his Missile Punch, destroying one of the heads.

 **tashikara mono e to koete yuku For Myself]** EX then fires his Photon Blast, twin energy beams from his eyes, melting another head.

 **[itsuka kitto zutto chikara tsuyoku hashireru]** EX then pulls out his blade and performs his finisher, Inferno Terminus

 **[unmei yori hayaku mirai ni yukitai]**

Episode 2

Strange Revvelations!

Battle of the Twin Mazingers!

-Photon Power Laboratory-

-Robot Mainainence Bay-

"This is amazing," said Dr. Morimori, as he took power measurements, "This unit is able to take a small amount of Photon energy and maximize its potential. And this tank is able to run for weeks without recharging."

"It's design seems to be for power over size," said Dr. Sewashi, "Being able to unleash more power than the Mazinger Z. How is that possible?"

"And the Pilder," said Nossori, the shortest of the three, "It looks like an old YF-22 Prototype. But it has no weapons."

-Meanwhile-

-Lounge-

"ENOUGH STALLING," said Koji, slamming his hands on the table, "WHY WON'T YOU TELL US WHERE AND WHEN YOU GOT YOUR HANDS ON THAT MAZINGER!"

"I can't just yet," said the pilot, still wearing his helmet, which seemed to cover his entire head. "I want professor Yumi and a few other people to hear this."

All of a sudden, he heard a helicopter fly in. "Ah," he then said, "Excellent."

After 10 minutes, Tetsuya and Jun entered the lounge, along with Professor Yumi. "Now," said Shingen, "I can now explain why I haven't told you who I am, or where I came across the Mazinger EX. I apologize for not explaining sooner, but I needed some time to, shall we say, adjust to the timelines enough to be able to do so." With that, he took off the helmet. "I am Shingen Sanada-Lamenton, Heir to an empire in the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy that you will not meet till 200 years from now."

"So, you are an alien," said Koji, not really confused, as he had already met Duke Fleed, of the planet Fleed, and pilot of the Grendizer. "Are you here to stop them from conquering this world?"

"What," said Shingen, getting angry, "No, I am not. Not all alien Empires are evil. That was just romanticized in books and movies. The Lamenton Empire of Science and Light is a peaceful Empire, choosing to annex worlds at their behest. Currently they haven't come in contact with Earth just yet, but will one day, amass a total of 10 star systems, and have a population of 1 trillion people."

"A peaceful empire," said Professor Yumi, "But you came in a Mazinger Robot, so I guess there was a war of some kind."

"Correct," said Shingen. Most of this is from before I was born, but there was another empire, the Horuthi Imperium, a race of conquerors who sought to conquer and destroy the Empire. However, the Lamentons won, right before the Galactic Alliance was formed. However, the result was that the Lamentons lost the ability to manufacture goods or technology. They had the knowledge, but not the ability, as you could say. The Alliance with Earth changed that. As a result of the alliance Treaty, the Earth has entered a neo-feudal Age, with the new rulers sharing their wealth with everyone. A Golden Age of Peace and Unity

"However, in the year 2768 A.D," accounted Shingen, "A Supergiant in the M45 Nebula went Supernova, and a few years later, the Galaxy experienced war once again. The Houthi Imperium began massing a fleet of ships filled with strange machines. Their leader, Kaiser Hell, declared War on the Earth and the Lamenton Empire, and began attacking different worlds, taking them over with ease. I was born in the year 2782, on April 27th, at 10:57 AM, at the exact same time as Kaiser Hell's forces launched an attack of the Capitol World Lamenton Prime's main city- Varias. While they were successful in a large portion of the city, they were finally defeated using the Emperor's Fortress' main Ion Cannons, the Guardian Guns. They had similar properties to the ancient Mechanical Beasts Karadas K7, and the Doublas M2. 3 months later, the military commanders of the empire drew up plans for a super robot to counter them.

"Then it happened," said Shingen, remembering the story from the new discs. "A clone of Baron Ashura attacked the main chemical processing plant on Nerya 7, and the Earth, feeling it was their responsibility to explain, gave the Empire intel about the being in question. I was one year old at the time it happened, 2783. Because of that, the next year, humans started joining the Horuthi cause, as they set themselves as the media darlings. Kaiser Hell then began experimenting on them to make his Kikujin faster. This lead to the creation of the Mecha-Choujin, Monstrous war machines."

"To think that Baron Ashura would have a clone so late in the future," said Koji. "How could it get any worse?"

"It only gets better from here," said Shingen, "Because, in 2786, they finally manage to figure out the true identity of Kaiser Hell. April 30, 2786, one of the Lamenton soldiers got a lucky shot off, grazing Kaiser Hell, and tearing a piece of flesh off his face. Lamenton forensics scientists revealed a startling truth- Kaiser Hell is a DNA Match to none other than Doctor Hell, a madman from your age. This causes him to make his first tactical error in the year 2790. 4 years after being found out, he attacks the New Tokyo Colony on Voron 12, an Earth Colony, after Earth decided to mobilize to deal with him. Lamenton forces assist and together they win the day.

"However, when I was just 10 years old, my father died during the border assault to take back Iris 5, a border world lost to the forces of Kaiser Hell. That same year, the Mazinger EX was finally completed, but pilots were hard to find. I was sent to Earth with my mother, to be raised for 5 years. While I was there, the Photon Research Society, as it was called, started designing some more robots, including mass-production versions of the Aphrodite A, the Minerva X, a mecha you will one day meet, and the Great Mazinger and a new Mazinger unit you will one day find your grandfather made.

"5 years later," said Shingen, "I returned to Lamenton Prime, on my own to participate in my Coming of Age Ceremony, which every noble of the empire must partake in when he reaches 15 years of age. I was given a Title, and an order to partake in 1 tour of duty in one of the several Military services. I chose the newly formed Galactic Super Robot Army, or Mazinger Corps for short. There, I was given the Mazinger EX as its true pilot. After I finally reached 16 years of age, I fought my first real battle, the Battle of the Nexus, a star system outside Lamenton Space, made up of nothing but gravity wells. I was one of the few who survived the experience, using the EX to navigate the grav-wells with ease, while luring Kaiser Hell's forces into the largest nest.

Then, in the final battle, Kaiser Hell, tired of always losing, and badly wounded from the battle of Theta Scorpio, placed his brain inside a giant robot, the Veloranos VX, a monster on comparison to the sun in size, and almost destroyed the Alliance's main base station, Sanctum X. However, I managed to stop him using the EX. Then, in the year 2809 A.D, I took part in a dangerous experiment. If successful, I would be transported to the year 2792-2794 to prevent the attacks against us. However, it seems time travel is still not perfected, as I ended up back here for some reason."

After a moment of silence, Koji spoke up. "So, Dr. Hell is still alive in the future? Does that mean we fail?"

"No," said Shingen, "You do manage to defeat him, and even face and defeat the Mikene, a race that will show their face sooner or later. The Dr Hell of my time is not the same. He is a cyborg, made with DNA from Dr Hell, powered by the death of a star, enhanced with cybernetic parts."

"So he managed to place some genetic material on a space probe," said Tetsuya. "When will that happen?"

"It's already happened," said Shingen. "But don't worry. While I am here, your battles will be more of a breeze than ever."

"How so," asked Boss, annoyed.

-Meanwhile-

-In the middle of the country-

The peace of the valley in Hokkaido was shattered all of a sudden by a loud crackling sound. As the air seemed to tense up, a large discharge of electricity seemed to permeate the air and a large sphere of energy appeared in the sky. It held in the air for 5 minutes and then dissipated, revealing a strange machine. "Time Jump successful," said the pilot, a woman. "Now, where is he?" After 2 minutes of scanning the area, the mecha flew into the air and changed into a sphere of light. It hen headed in the direction of the Photon Power Laboratory.

-Meanwhile-

"The Mazinger EX," explained Shingen, "Was created using knowledge loaned by the Kabuto Foundation, a group whose founder, One Koji Kabuto, created it to develop and design technology for the betterment of all life on Earth. However, after the Galactic Alliance was formed, it became the Photon Power Research Society's founding group. Since then, they have been digging into the designs of Juzo Kabuto, your Grandfather, Koji. They have made several improvements on the designs of the Mazinger Z, the Aphrodite A, the Great Mazinger, the Boss Borot, and the Venus A. Then, they helped to develop the technology that runs the Mazinger EX, including the Photon Power Capsules. These, while not really all that large, are powerful enough to carry energy for several years."

"So," said Dr Yumi, "Are you willing to share that knowledge?"

"Doctor Yumi," said Shingen, "I am ashamed. I thought you would know that I can't do that. Not unless you want to create a time-space paradox. Not to mention that it could lead to a full-scale global war."

"Are you serious," said Koji, annoyed, "You are not gonna share the tech you have, even though it could help us to help you end your war?"

"Now," said Shingen, "I never said I was not willing to assist you. I can't share all the tech information I brought with me. But, I can share some things, like how to refine and strengthen Mazinger and the other Robots, making them harder to destroy. However, the power cell technology is incompatible with the photon power reactors of this time. If you were to use hem, your machines would overload and self-destruct."

"I see," said Gennosuke Yumi, adjusting his glasses, "I will think on it."

However, before Shingen could remark and thank him for understanding, a klaxon went off. " _Kikujin_ (1) sighted outside the forest," said Lori, "It's heading right for us."

"Dr. Hell never sleeps," said Koji, "Guessing Kaizer Hell is the same?"

"Exactly," said Shingen. "However, I will meet you on the field. He then ran towards the exit door.

"He is a weird one," said Sayaka, confused. "Wonder why he ran out that way."

What they didn't see is Shingen running towards a strange vehicle. He then pulled out a strange device out of his suit's pocket and placed it in a slot on the vehicle. This was a specially designed Lamentonian Jet Cycle, armed to the teeth for combat. This was called the Raptor, a type of Jet Cycle designed for combat pilots to use before gathering information. He then flew off towards the Mechanical Beast.

"Monster looks like another Doublas M2," he said through his headset, "Mazinger Z, I will leave this one to you."

"Got it," said Koji, getting into his Pilder. "MAZINGER PILDER, GO!" The Pilder, designed like a hover plane, took off vertically into the air. Koji then called, "MAZIN GO!" All of a sudden, the pond/lake next to the Photon Power Lab opened up, revealing Mazinger Z, as it rose up. "PILDER ON," Shouted Koji, and the Pilder flew into the docking bay in the head of the Robot. Mazinger Z, now completed, started running towards the Doublas.

However, after Mazinger Z started fighting, Shingen noticed something wrong with the Mechanical Monster. " _That's odd,_ " he thought to himself, " _I thought Doublas M2 was a ranged specialist._ " He then saw a discolored spot on its back and pulled out a pair of binoculars. " _DAMMIT,_ " he thought, and then said, "Koji, pull back! The Doublas is not what we thought!"

"What do you mean by…" asked Koji, before getting attacked by something. All of a sudden, a mass of tendrils struck out at the Mazinger Z, latching onto the arms, legs, chest and head. "What is this?"

"Something Kaizer Hell devised, said Shingen, "It's a Mecha-Chojin called Virulent VX-7, and it has a nasty tendency of parasitizing robots. Once its inside, it takes control. Looks like you will need my help to take it out."

-Meanwhile-

-On Bardos Island-

"It appears you were right," said Dr. Hell, "Infecting the Doublas M2 with the Virulent VX-7 was an ingenious move, Kaizer Hell."

" _Of course,_ " said Kaizer Hell, " _Now, we can force the Mazinger Z to destroy the Photon Power Labs without lifting a finger._ "

"Still," said Dr. Hell, "It will be all for naught if that new Mazinger Robot shows up."

" _Not this time,_ " said Kaizer Hell, " _Virulent VX-7 has learned from the last battle, and will be harder to kill._ "

"Just to be safe," said Dr. Hell, "Better tell Ashura to take the EX into custody. Ashura Army, mobilize!"

-Meanwhile-

-Back on the battlefield-

Shingen then reached into his battle suit's vest and pulled out a strange device and yelled out, "EX PILDER DASH!" He then pressed a button on the device's side, which then lit up like a flare of white light.

-Photon Power Labs-

The EX Pilder sat in a launch position, waiting for Shingen to signal for it. All of a sudden, a series of lights appeared in the control hub of the Pilder, one reading 'EX PILDER SCRAMBLE!' Then, a series of computers inside the Pilder activated, hacking into the launch door sequence.

"Doctor," said one of the scientists, "The launch bay doors are opening by themselves."

"Who could be doing this," asked Professor Yumi, confused.

"Not who, sir," said Lori, "It's the EX Pilder. It's received a scramble order somehow."

"Must be Shingen," said Roll, Lori's twin sister. "Somehow he must be able to summon the Pilder from a distance using a transmitter."

"Open the launch bay doors," said Professor Yumi, "Let's give it what it wants."

As soon as the launch bay doors were opened, the EX Pilder shot out like a bullet from a rail gun, and headed towards Shingen's location at over mach 1.

-Back at the battlefield-

"Finally," said Shingen, as the EX Pilder approached. However, it showed no signs of stopping.

"What are you doing," asked Sayaka, "Get out of the way!"

However, Shingen suddenly jumped into the air, landing inside the EX Pilder as it passed. "Let's do this," he then said, "First, let's start by taking out the Doublas. Fire Cannon Barrage!"

All of a sudden, 6 cannons appeared on the EX Pilder from out of nowhere. They then started firing at the Doublas M2. The energy they emitted was about triple the power of the Breast Fire Mazinger Z was able to discharge, and the Doublas M2 was instantly destroyed.

-Meanwhile-

-On Bardos Island-

"My Doublas," called out Dr Hell, "He took it out without the Mazinger. How is that possible."

" _The EX Pilder has weapons stored in dimensional hard points,_ " explained his future counterpart, " _He can summon whatever weapons he needs when he needs them._ "

"So he can access whatever he wants," said Dr Hell, "He will be a tougher opponent than I thought."

-Back on the battlefield-

"That takes care of the Kikujin," said Shingen, flying back to the Photon Power Labs, "Now I just need to take down Virulent before he causes any problems. "Let's do this, MAZING GO!"

Back at the Photon Power Labs, the Mazinger EX started to move on its own. It then disappeared from the hangar where it was being held…

…And appeared outside the labs. Shingen then flew towards it and said, "EX PILDER ON!" The Pilder then flew upwards in an arc, descending in a 180 degree angle right at the EX's head. It slammed into the docking port so hard that the wings split open forming a large 'X' on the forehead. "MAZINGER EX," called out Shingen, " _KENZAN_ (2)!"

"I can't control it," said Koji, as the Mazinger took a swing at the EX. The Ex took it in the face, but didn't fall. "What's doing this?"

"Mecha-Choujin Virulent VX-7," explained Shingen, trading blows with the Mazinger Z, "This thing loves to take things over, especially if its another Robot. That confirms it. There is no doubt, now that three Mecha-Choujin have appeared here, that Kaizer Hell is alive and well in this era."

"Correct you are," said a male voice. Shingen looked to see Baron Ashura floating in front of him.

"Give the young man a prize," said the female half of Ashura.

"Kaizer Hell is our ally," said both sides.

"Great," said Shingen, "He is using his knowledge of Galactic History to change the future. There will be consequences later on."

"Surrender the Mazinger EX, Shingen Sanada-Lamenton," said Baron Ashura, "Or we will send the Mazinger Z to destroy the Photon Power Labs."

Shingen was silent for a minute, before pulling 2 levers towards him. This ejected the EX Pilder, and it flew away.

"Glad he saw to reason," said Ashura, as the Iron Mask Batallion placed chain hooks into it. "We now have a means to defeat Mazinger Z in the future."

However, they then heard it, a low rumbling noise, like thunder, Baron Ashura looked towards the west…

…To see the EX Pilder, along with a strange robot, flying right at them. "Another Robot? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"QUEEN MINERVA X," called out the pilot of the new robot, "HAS ARRIVED! SHINGEN, TAKE CARE OF MAZINGER Z! I'LL HANDLE THE IRON MASK BATALLION!"

The EX Pilder flew upwards and docked with the Mazinger EX. Shingen then yelled, "PHOTON BLAST, MINIMAL POWER!" All of a sudden, twin yellow beams of energy left the EX's eyes. They collided with the Mazinger Z's chest, but didn't damage it. Instead, the intensity was so low, it heated up the insides. Virulent VX-7 hated heat, and as it got hotter on the inside, it started to weaken its grip. Finally, it couldn't take it anymore, and decided to evacuate.

However, The EX was waiting for it and destroyed it with an Inferno Terminus. "Curse you, Mazinger EX," yelled Baron Ashura as he/she retreated, "We won't forget this!"

-20 minutes later-

-Photon Power Labs-

"Thanks," said Koji, "You saved Mazinger Z, and the Photon Power Labs."

"It was nothing," said Shingen, shrugging, "Actually, the reason I ejected from the EX was to link up with my partner. Everyone, meet Marina Saria-Sanada-Lamenton."

The pilot stepped out of the Queen Minerva X, and took off her helmet. "Nice," said Koji, snapping his fingers. Boss got all long upper-lipped, and Sayaka smacked Koji over the head.

"OI," said Shingen, getting mad, "STOP OGLING MY WIFE, YOU PERVERTS!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the three other pilots called out.

-To be continued-

Next Time:

Sayaka: Shingen was married? Why did he never explain it? However, because of the recent battle, Marina won't have time to sit still. Kaizer Hell unleashes the Graviton-GC3, an airborne gravity manipulating Mecha-Chojin. How will both Marina and Shingen be able to save Mazinger Z now? Find out in the next episode:

Gravity Wells and Lovers!

Marina's reunion with Shingen!

Those two need to get a room!

Well, this chapter's done! Here's a funny detail: Shingen is the first married man I have ever written about in any of my stories…EVER. However, Marina's backstory will have to wait for next chapter. Meanwhile, follow, comment, review, etc. Let me know what you think of this new story, and give me suggestions for Mecha-Chojin, as well as Queen Minerva X's weapons and attack names.


End file.
